Le peuple qui marchait dans les ténèbres
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Défi du Poney Fringant sur les nobles de Gondolin, et sur le tunnel conçu par Idril Celebrindal


**Défi du Poney Fringant sur les nobles de Gondolin. Qui m'a valu de chercher mon vieil exemplaire du Silmarillion, de constater une fois de plus que je l'avais manifestement perdu, et d'avoir le plaisir de fouiller la magnifique édition anglaise pour laquelle j'ai craqué il y a quelques temps.**

 **Ce qui est bien c'est que pour l'instant j'ai trouvé un thème, un titre, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais bien pouvoir vous raconter.**

 **Le peuple qui marchait dans les ténèbres**

Une forte odeur de terre imprégnait le tunnel. Etrange odeur de vie et de mort mêlées. Verdure naissante en note de tête, décomposition en note de cœur. Et pour le fond, comme un parfum de pierre et de granit. Le tunnel était étroit et sombre comme une tombe, mais ses murs étaient sains et solides. Ils y étaient à l'abri pour le moment.

La route cependant n'était pas aisée : abrupt et rude sous leurs pieds, le sol n'avait pas eu le temps d'être aplani et ses irrégularités les faisaient trébucher. Ils tombaient maladroitement dans le noir et s'écorchaient les genoux, les mains. Des cailloux se faufilaient dans leurs pauvres chaussures trop légères et les blessaient. Mais peu importait tant qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

Chacun d'eux emportait avec lui ses souvenirs de Gondolin, plus précieux que l'or, et sa volonté farouche de survivre en dépit de Morgoth et de ses armées. Le Noir Ennemi ne parviendrait pas à détruire tous les enfants d'Ilúvatar, du moins pas cette fois. Idril ignorait combien ils étaient au juste : autant qu'elle avait pu en sauver. Tout ce qu'il restait du peuple que l'on massacrait, là-bas, dans la cité.

Malgré leur nombre, ils marchaient en silence – ou presque. La terreur qui les avait étreints, l'horreur de ce qu'ils avaient vu les empêchait de parler. Ils n'avaient pas encore de mots pour exprimer leur peine et le déchirement de leur cœur. S'ils s'arrêtaient à songer à tout ce qu'ils avaient perdus, ils ne se relèveraient pas. Il leur fallait avancer, continuer.

Les bruits de la bataille ne parvenaient pas jusque dans les profondeurs de leur tunnel, mais comment oublier les grognements des loups ? Comment chasser de leur esprit les Balrogs et leurs rugissements foudroyants ? Pire encore étaient les cris de leurs frères qu'ils avaient vu tomber, lacérés, pourfendus, brûlés, dévorés ... Ces cris, ces voix-là ne seraient jamais plus entendus.

Gondolin n'était plus et le seigneur Turgon, père d'Idril, était tombé. Elle seule demeurait pour guider son peuple à travers les ténèbres, vers la lumière et le seul espoir qu'il leur restait. Dans l'obscurité, le petit Eärendil marchait sans gémir et ne lâchait pas sa main. Tuor également était à ses côtés, solide et sûr comme toujours. Sa main n'avait pas tremblé lorsqu'il avait jeté Maeglin, ce malheureux traître, par-dessus les remparts. Il suivait son épouse à la tête de ce peuple qui était devenu le sien, seul Humain parmi les Elfes immortels, et prêt malgré tout à sacrifier pour eux sa courte vie.

Par chance, le secret de ce tunnel voulu par la prudente Idril avait été bien gardé : aucun ennemi ne les avait vus s'échapper, nul n'avait pensé à les suivre. Et qui penserait à surveiller les montagnes du Nord de Gondolin, les plus proches de la route d'Angband ? Qui croirait le peuple de Gondolin assez fou pour se rapprocher de ses ennemis ? Idril avait osé cette ruse, et cependant elle redoutait de quitter l'abri du cœur de la montagne, implorant en son cœur les Valar de leur laisser la vie.

Enfin, ils distinguèrent la lumière du jour au-devant d'eux et sentirent le vent frais leur porter le parfum des cimes. Les rescapés émergèrent du tunnel en titubant et les yeux pleins de larmes, blessés de retrouver l'éclat du jour. Une angoisse les étreignit alors à la pensée de ce qui les attendait peut-être au-delà du tunnel, des yeux mauvais qui pourraient surprendre leur fuite. Mais lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la vue, toute la vallée de Tumladen se révéla plongée dans une brume épaisse aux relents de brasier. Le feu des dragons avait frappé les belles fontaines de Gondolin, et l'eau dont le chant résonnait auparavant dans la cité s'était élevée dans les airs comme un voile qui les dissimulait.

─ Namarië, Gondolin, dit l'une des femmes en élevant une main devant elles. Que tes cendres nous protègent comme tes murs l'ont fait si longtemps.

Elle avait les traits nobles, comme tous ceux de Gondolin. Sa robe de soie verte était déchirée, tâchée de terre et de sang. Idril croisa son regard et, reconnaissant la même détresse qui l'étreignait, imita ses paroles et son geste.

─ Nous devons encore avancer et gravir ces montagnes, annonça-t-elle ensuite d'une voix grave en désignant la longue route qui s'étendait devant eux.

Les enfants, les femmes, les blessés : tous la suivirent. Dans leur malheur et dans leur peine, ils gravirent les pentes froides et terribles des montagnes, le cœur meurtri par la pensée de ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, osant à peine espérer en ce qu'ils trouveraient au-delà. Rude fut leur passage et amères furent leurs pertes tout au long de leur marche. Mais leur calvaire sut trouver grâce aux yeux des Valar, et ce qu'il restait du peuple de Gondolin fut conduit par Idril et Tuor au-delà des ténèbres, au-delà des montagnes, loin des griffes de Morgoth vers les eaux du Sirion.


End file.
